


That Red String

by Kantarera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Red String of Fate, Shounen ai, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantarera/pseuds/Kantarera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wakes up the morning after the Winter Cup to find everyone with a strange little red sting tied to their pinky finger. What in the world is happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The red string of fate is really a Chinese and Japanese legend. I find the concept of the red string of fate extremely interesting and fascinating. You know, knowing that your other half is at the other end of the string, and you just have to find them. 
> 
> So, I think we shall let our Bakagami widen his horizons more on this little adventure of his, shall we?
> 
> I originally intended this to be a one shot, only it got way too long for a one shot. So, you can expect this to be broken into a couple of chapters. I've never done the multiple chapter thing before, so I hope this didn't suck too bad. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

Kagami Taiga was never one to believe in fate, unlike that crazy Midorima guy who seemed to be obsessed with it. Sure, he believed in God and the existence of heaven and hell (to a certain degree anyway), but if you asked him about destiny and fate, you asked the wrong guy. All of that stuff seemed more like a tall tale rather than something worth putting his faith in.

Which was why he woke up confused one morning to see a little red string tied on the pinky finger of anyone he met, literally everyone.

It started when he walked out of his apartment the day after the Winter Cup match, he saw his neighbor/landlady with a red string tied to the pinky finger of her right hand.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." His landlady, Sato Shoko greeted him with a smile.

"Morning, Shoko-san. May I ask why do you have a red sting on your finger?"

"Red string? What are you talking about?" Shoko-san asked with a confused look on her face.

"Argh, never mind. I'll be going to school now."

"Have a safe trip."

Just then, his landlord came out of his apartment as well. "Ahh, good morning Kagami-kun."

"Good morning Sato-san." He greeted the older man as he walked to the staircase.

His eyes zeroed on the red sting tied to the man's left pinky finger, and it was connected to the red string tied on his wife's finger. What the heck?!

The same thing happened when he was walking to school. He saw countless other pedestrians with the same red string tied to their pinky fingers, only this time he couldn't see where the string ended. Some were tangled beyond recognition around the people and some were trailing behind the person, ending in God knows where. He got more and more confused as he walked on.

Just what the hell was happening with the world?

At school, he saw more of those little red string things, both on the students and the teachers, even on the school gardener. He made it a point to ask Kuroko when he saw him later.

When Kagami arrived at his classroom, Kuroko wasn't there yet. So, he settled in his seat and stared out the window. From their classroom which overlooks the school courtyard, he could see their school's student council president holding hands with his girlfriend. On their pinky fingers were the red string too, and they were connected to each other, just like his landlord and landlady's. He continued to observe the other students below when he felt a pencil poke him in the back. He turned around and saw it was only Kuroko.

"Kuroko you bastard! How many times have I told you not to poke me with your pencil?" Kagami snapped angrily at his friend.

"Sorry Kagami-kun, but I've been calling you several times and you never replied. So, poking you was the only way I could get a reaction out of you."

"Tch, don't poke so hard the next time. I'm surprised you haven't broke my skin yet." Kagami rubbed the spot where Kuroko had poked him and his eyes fell onto the red string on Kuroko's finger. There was it again!

"Kuroko, why do you have a red string tied to your finger?"

Kuroko's face remained blank (as always) at his friend's strange question. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kagami-kun."

"Don't lie to me! All morning I've been seeing red strings tied to people everywhere I go."

"Calm down Kagami-kun. I can assure you there's no red string tied to my finger or any other part of my body."

"Then what the hell is happening to me?! I see red strings tied to everyone's pinky fingers. My landlord and landlady are tied together with a red string, and I just saw our student council president tied together with his girlfriend. Is this a really sick joke, or am I going mad?! I seriously hope it's the former or I'll, I'll…."

Kuroko held Kagami's face firmly in his hands, forcing the wild crimson orbs to look into his calming sky-blue ones. "Calm down Kagami-kun."

Unable to move or escape (Kuroko had a rather firm grip, thanks to the years of basketball training), Kagami tried to take a couple of deep breaths. After a while, it worked.

"From what I could understand, Kagami-kun, I think you've been blessed with a special gift."

Kagami was baffled with Kuroko's utterly insane hypothesis. "Hah?! How is being crazy a special gift?"

"No, what I meant was, you've been blessed with the gift of being able to see the red string of fate."

"The string of what?"

"The red string of fate. Haven't you heard of it before?"

When Kagami kept that confused look on his face, Kuroko sighed. He fought off the urge to smack his forehead, he had forgotten that Kagami grew up in America and had no knowledge about Japanese superstitions and legends.

"You see Kagami-kun, there's a legend that two people are bound together by a red string tied to their pinky fingers. These people will become soulmates. The string may become tangled, or it may stretch far and wide but it will never ever break. There's nothing you can do to sever the bond between them."

Kagami was silent for a while. "I still don't get it."

Kuroko seriously fought off the urge to send one powerful Ignite Pass to his partner's stomach, otherwise he kept his face emotionless as always. "What don't you get, Kagami-kun?"

"So, you're saying this red string business that I've been seeing, is other people's destiny? Their soulmates?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

"How is it I'm  _lucky_  enough to be graced with this… gift?"

Kuroko thought about this for a while. "My theory is that when you entered the Zone almost for the entire duration of game against Akashi yesterday, you somehow triggered something in your brain, which lead to the development this gift of yours."

Kagami thunked his head (hard!) on his desk. "What am I supposed to do with such a 'gift'? I have no intentions of being a fortune teller or something equally stupid."

"I don't think that gift is supposed to be utilized like that. Consider yourself lucky for being blessed with the ability to see into others' fates."

"I don't even believe in fate in the first place."

"Maybe this will help you learn how to." Kuroko answered him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Just then, their teacher entered their classroom and all conversation about Kagami's new ability ceased.

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

That day at practice, Kagami found that he was constantly distracted by the red string he sees tied around his senpais' fingers. He found out that these string could not only stretch, but they seem to have no effect on the team's play at all. No one seems to be bothered by its existence, no one even tripped over it. They would just walk pass it like it wasn't there at all. All of them seemed to be connected to some far off person, except for one pair: Hyuuga's and the coach's.

Now that he looked closer, Captain and Coach did have some kind of chemistry between them. Hyuuga always had this fond look on his face whenever he looked at Aida. He was always the most protective when it comes to her, and he was usually the first person to try Coach's (horrible) cooking without caring about the consequences (a.k.a his life). And Coach always tried her best to please Hyuuga with her cooking, even if it meant injuring her finger multiple times for that cause.

Kagami smiled at the both of them. If what Kuroko said was right, those two are meant to be together somewhere in the future. Kuroko noticed his partner's attention was somewhere else, so he followed his gaze and saw him watching their Coach and Hyuuga.

"They look good together, don't they?"

Kagami jumped slightly at Kuroko's comment. Damn, he had been so quiet that he had forgotten that he was next to him.

"You mean Coach and Captain? Yeah…" Kagami lowered his voice slightly, "and they're tied together too."

Kuroko gave a tiny smile. "I figured when I saw you staring at them. Oh, and Kagami-kun? Please do not go around telling people who they're connected to, it's not good to reveal others' destiny. It can upset the balance, or something like that."

"Ahh, I got it! I didn't plan on telling anyway, I value my life way too much."

Suddenly a pair of hands clamp down on their heads. "Just what are you two idiots doing? Got time to idle away eh?"

"Coach… that hurts" Kagami protested.

Their coach loomed evilly at the two boys. "Since the both of you have time chat away instead of practicing, why don't you go run 100 laps around the school compound?"

Both boys wasted no time in starting with their assigned laps. Looks like not telling her about the string was a good choice after all…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami deals with more weirdness about the red string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As much as I would like to torture you guys and make you wait longer before I post the 2nd chapter, I just couldn't do. Thanks to those who have been leaving me all sorts of feedback. This legend is definitely interesting, isn't it?
> 
> I have employed a little, shall we say, a guest starring from another anime for this chapter. See if you like it, because I certainly do. I wanted to try this at least once. Really sorry if you didn't like it. And for those of you who are rooting to see the other pairings, please wait a little while. Let's take this one chapter at a time, okay?
> 
> Now, the standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

 

Over the next couple of days, Kagami saw more and more people tied together, mainly his own senpais. He saw Izuki-senpai being tied to Saga Chiaki, a brilliant but serious 2nd year. He got a little confused at that one, given that Saga-senpai was not one who laughs easily at jokes and Izuki-senpai for being the resident punster of Seirin.

He saw Kiyoshi-senpai being tied to the Vice President of the student council, Kamijou Chiharu, a no-nonsense type of girl who hates being bugged for anything other than school work and student council duties and a reputation for being merciless when it comes to rule-breaking. From what he (over)heard from their coach, the Vice Pres hated Kiyoshi-senpai with a passion with reasons unknown.

Apparently, she told Kiyoshi-senpai that his face and his smile was annoying once (and he heard Kiyoshi-senpai protesting to Coach about it, something about him being angel faced and how could someone hate a face like his). About how those two are supposed to be soulmates, Kagami doesn't have a clue about it.

The rest of his senpais, along with Furihata and the others, were connected to someone far off, they probably haven't met that person yet. Some of their strings were more tangled than others; some looked like they were exceedingly long.

Even though he honestly didn't really care who his teammates' other half were, he was curious about just who is Kuroko's soulmate. His string wasn't tangled or anything, just plain and straight. It bummed Kagami badly that he couldn't see just who Kuroko's other half was.

Just what kind of a person would Kuroko end up with in the future?

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

"Wait, Coach…. You're saying that Kaijo actually requested a practice match with us? Even though we played against each other a little more than a month ago at the Winter Cup?" Hyuuga asked, not really believing Riko's words.

"Yes, you heard correctly. Apparently, they want to have a last match before the 3rd years officially retire from the team. So, this might be our last chance to play against Kasamatsu-san and the other 3rd years."

Hyuuga scratched the back of his neck. "Well, since they asked for this time, who are we to turn them down? Besides, Kasamatsu always gave us a good game whenever we played against each other."

"Great. Remember, we shall gather here next Wednesday the moment school ends. Kanagawa is an hour away, so we need to hurry. Understand?"

"Yes Coach!" The team answered in unison before going back to practice.

Kagami smiled widely at the prospect of being able to play against Kise so soon after the Winter Cup. The last time they met, Seirin had won by a mere point difference. This time, Kagami had no doubt that Kaijo will be going all out.

This was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

 

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

 

Correction, their trip to Kaijo was not fun at all. Well, the game itself was fun but what he saw was not.

It's been almost a month since Kagami gained his 'special' ability to see the red string of fate that ties soulmates together. It was hard not to notice it at first but after a while, Kagami learned to ignore it. Now, it's like he can't even see it, unless he knows that person or he really concentrates or something. And this time, he sees the red string, tying one Kise Ryouta to a certain ace of the Generation of Miracles…

Aomine Daiki!

Okay, rewind for a second there. How did Aomine get into the picture in the first place? Oh right, because  _someone_  decided it was nice to come all the way to Kanagawa from Tokyo with Momoi to collect data on both their teams (an extremely rare opportunity to collect valuable data, according to Momoi).

An extremely convenient excuse to make, isn't it?

The Kaijo players didn't even look the slightest surprised that the Touou ace had barged in unannounced on their practice match. Kasamatsu looked slightly annoyed but he didn't do anything to stop him or throw him out of the gym. At least that guy remained quiet the whole time and just watched Kise playing most of the time.

To be honest, he was more annoyed at his own team's ace for bringing in all his fan girls to practice, which brings a good deal of noise pollution to the gym, especially when Kise threw them a winning smile and waved in their direction, which would elicit a whole bunch of 'KYAAAAAs' from them.

This time, when Kise raised his hand to wave at his fans, Kagami noticed the red string that was tied to Kise. Just for the heck of it, he followed the string to see who was at the end of it, and it proved to be a nightmare. The string can be traced, and was tied to Aomine.

Kagami's mind went black for a moment. Sure, he has seen countless strings and the people connected to the other side of it, but never has he seen two GUYS connected by the string. He didn't even know that was possible. Sure, he grew up in America and he's used to seeing same sex couples holding hands and kissing each other. It wasn't that big of a deal. He knew Aomine and Kise were dating, heck he was there when Aomine confessed (Kuroko dragged him there, remember?).

But for two guys to be soulmates… that was a first for him.

"Hey Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"What does the legend say about two soulmates being guys?"

Kuroko thought about this for a while, searching his brain for that bit of information. "I have no idea; it probably didn't say anything about that subject. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm looking at Kise and Aomine being tied together."

Kuroko looked past his partner at the couple sitting together in the far corner of the gym. Kise was practically in Aomine's lap, taking a swig of water from his bottle while Aomine had his arms casually around Kise's waist, smirking at his blond lover. That extremely public (by Kagami's standards) was enough to announce to the whole world that they were dating.

"With those two, I'm not surprised. They're perfect for each other." Kuroko said simply.

That day, Kagami learned a new fact about the whole soulmate thing. Gender really doesn't matter when it comes to fate.

* * *

 

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

 

Over the next few days, he saw more and more same sex couples tied to each other.

First, it was that school with the volleyball team that came over to Seirin for a practice match. Kagami was peeved enough that no one bothered to tell him that practice was cancelled that day because they needed to use the basketball gym for the practice match since the volleyball court was closed for the week due to repairs, and when he arrived at the gym to find none of his teammates there. No Hyuuga-senpai practicing his hoops, no Kiyoshi-senpai tying up his knee, not Coach checking her files either. Only the volleyball team running around and warming up.

"What the heck?!"

"Sorry Kagami-kun. Didn't anyone tell you that we'll be using the basketball gym today for our practice match against Karasuno?" His classmate (he forgot his name) asked him.

"Nope, no one told me about that." Kagami said through clenched teeth, thinking of ways to throttle his shadow if he ever came within a hundred meters of him.

"Ahh, so sorry about that." His classmate apologized again.

"Never mind, I'll just go home and take a nap. I could use one of those."

Kagami turned around and headed towards the school entrance, and there was Kuroko.

"Kuroko you bastard! You didn't bother telling me that practice has been canceled."

"I did tell you Kagami-kun, this morning."

"This morning? I didn't…." Kagami let his words trail off before remembering some fuzzy detail about Kuroko telling about today practice being cancelled (which he didn't pay attention to because he was too busy falling asleep in class).

"I see that you've remembered."

"Then why didn't you stop me when I left the class earlier?"

"I tried but you didn't listen."

"So now this whole thing is my fault?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, for not listening."

"Tch, whatever… I'm going to Maji Burger, now that practice is cancelled. Care to join me?"

"Of course, but it's your treat this time."

"Why am I the one paying?" Kagami asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Because you're the one who cause us all this trouble. I had to walk all the way here to come find you. It's a lot of hard work you know, since our class is on the other side of the school."

"Fine, fine." Kagami sighed. It's pointless to argue with Kuroko in any subject, he learnt that lesson the hard way.

As they walked together, they saw a bunch of boys in black uniforms walking in their direction. This must be the school that came for the practice match. Suddenly, a boy with bright orange hair flew past the rest. In his excitement, bumped straight into Kagami and staggered backwards from the impact.

"Ouch, that hurt…" The boy rubbed his head before looking up at Kagami, his eyes widening.

"Woah, you're huge. Even bigger than Tsukishima. What is your name? How tall are you? Do you play volleyball?" The boy asked excitedly with a bright smile.

Kagami was at loss for a while and he just stared down at the boy. Just who was this little shrimp jumping up and down like a monkey?

"Oi, Hinata! Stop bothering him and apologize." A black haired boy in the front chastised him.

"But Kageyama…."

The other boy, Kageyama, came forward and placed his hand on the others head, forcing him to bow down low in apology. "I apologize for my teammate's insolence. He can be an idiot at times."

"Ahh, it's okay."

"We'll be going first. Excuse us." Kageyama and his team bowed before walking in the direction if the gym.

As they were walking pass them, Kagami spotted the familiar red thread connecting that Kageyama kid to the shrimp, Hinata, while another string connects a tall bespectacled guy to the freckled boy next to him.

 _So, soulmates do exist within the same team,_  Kagami thought to himself as he watched the disappearing black jerseys.

Now that he got over his shock over the issue of male soulmates, seeing another of such pairing wasn't so daunting anymore. If anything, it wasn't so different from the usual dating couples.

Love was love after all.

"Kagami-kun, what are you staring at?" Kuroko's voice sounded beside him.

With a smile, he just shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

 

_**A/N: Sorry if you thought this chapter as weird, out-of-character or cheesy. Remember, you're dealing with a weirdo for a writer. Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the sudden appearance of the Haikyuu! boys.**_

_**Peace out XD** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joint training camp between Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan?! This can't be good....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now 2 chapters in a day, ain't I an awesome person? Haha, now call me senpai and maybe (I said maybe) I'll buy you ice-cream (channeling my inner Nishinoya Yuu). Now I'm really glad that many of you didn't mind the Haikyuu! cross I did in the last chapter, I was kinda nervous about doing that at first.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

 

"Remind me again, Kuroko. Why the heck are you dragging me to a meeting of the Generation of Miracles? I'm not even part of them, and I don't even LIKE them." Kagami grumbled as Kuroko dragged him to a street court near his old middle school.

"Because, Akashi-kun wanted to see us all and he specifically told me to bring you along Kagami-kun."

"Why is he even in Tokyo? It's not even a holiday."

"I have no idea."

When they reached there, they saw that most of the Miracles were already there. Aomine was sitting on one of the benches under the shade with Kise massaging his shoulders. Murasakibara was too busy with his snacks to do more then wave at the newest addition to the court.

"What is he doing here Tetsu?" Aomine drawled lazily from his shade.

"Akashi-kun requested that I bring Kagami-kun along."

"Wah, Akashicchi requested for you? That means he's accepted you as one of us." Kise said happily.

"Heck no! I'm not joining you bunch of lunatics with multicoloured hair. I'll play my own style of basketball, thank you very much."

"Kagamicchi is so mean." Kise wailed dramatically (like the almost drama queen he is).

"How many times have I told you not to call me Kagamicchi?"

"You people over there should really shut up. You're disturbing the peace and other people." Midorima yelled from the other end of the court where he was shooting threes over and over again.

"No one said you had to listen, Four-Eyes!" Aomine shouted over to Midorima.

Just as Midorima opened his mouth to snap at Aomine, a dark looming figure appeared.

"My, my, you guys are still as hot headed as ever."

All activity ceased at the sound of Akashi's voice.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko was the only one who managed to greet the him.

"I apologize for being late, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya… and Taiga. The traffic from the train station was a little heavy."

Kagami could hear Aomine mumble quietly to no one in particular in the back. "Don't you always arrive late?"

"What was that Daiki?" Akashi's piercing red and gold orbs were focused on Aomine, making chills go down his spine instantaneously.

"Nothing, just talking about the game I watched last night." Aomine lied through his teeth while the rest of the Miracles cast pitying glances at him.

Thankfully, Akashi dropped the subject and turned to face everyone. Aomine visibly let out a sigh of relief.

"I would like to inform all of you will participate in a week long joint training camp between our schools two weeks from now. Your coaches should have already received instructions about the camp and I expect each of you to be there."

The Miracles just stared back at him warily. There was no way Akashi and the coaches did it out of the kindness of their hearts. It was more to gouge the other teams' talents to see how much they've improved over the last month, Rakuzan in particular (given that they lost the Winter Cup).

"Well, I still have business to attend to, so I shall take my leave now. I shall see you again in two weeks." Akashi smiled (creepily) at his former teammates before leaving the court.

Once Aomine made sure Akashi was out of earshot, he exploded. "There it is again. He'd make us come here 15 minutes in advance, and he will be the one arriving fashionably late. He might be an emperor on court, but that doesn't mean he has to be treated like one."

"Aominecchi, pipe it down! Akashicchi might still be around, and I want you around a little while longer." Kise shushed his navy haired lover.

Midorima only stared at the duo, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. "My business here is done, so I'm going now. I have a date waiting for me."

All eyes (except Murasakibara's, only because he was busy munching on his mauibou) were immediately diverted to Midorima. Did that green-haired megane weirdo, just said the word 'date'?

"I'm sorry but there seems to be a problem with my ears. Did you actually say the word 'date'? You? There is someone crazy enough to date you?" Aomine gaped at Midorima in shock.

"Well, if Kise is crazy enough to date someone like you, I can date someone too." Midorima shot back calmly at Aomine. He really had no interest in dealing with idiots like him, he had more important things to do.

"That's really surprising coming from someone like you… Hey, what did you mean about Kise….." Aomine started to protest, with full intention to give the other boy a piece of his mind.

"Shin-chan, I've been waiting outside for more 10 minutes already. I saw Akashi leaving earlier, let's go already or we'll miss the opening of the movie." Takao yelled from the other side of the fence that surrounds the basketball court.

"Well, my date is here. I'm going now, excuse me." Midorima turned and exited the court while the rest of them stared in shock at both their disappearing back, walking together  _hand in hand_ no less.

And surprise, surprise (not), there was that very familiar red string connecting the green haired shooting guard to one Takao Kazunari.

 _Oh God, another one,_  Kagami mentally face palmed himself. That makes 3 out of the 5 Miracles who are into guys. Seriously, is that even normal?

"Ahh, so it was Takaocchi…." Kise said with a slight awe in his voice. He had to hand it to him, for being able to tame someone like Midorima.

"Cheh, he's probably the only person crazy enough to stomach that crazy megane." Aomine scoffed.

Kuroko nudged Kagami. "Kagami-kun, we should go too."

"Ahh."

Kagami followed Kuroko out of the street court, his mind on the red string tying Midorima to Takao.

Okay, so those two are soulmates as well? To be honest, Kagami is not that surprised by that prospect. As much as he hates to admit it, Aomine is right for once. Takao is probably the only person crazy enough to date Midorima, and survive at that.

Fate isn't completely blind after all.

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

"Defense Kagami!" Kiyoshi yelled at Kagami as Aomine broke past him.

Kagami ran after Aomine as fast as he can, but Aomine was faster.

"Sorry Bakagami, but this game… is mine!" With a smirk, he released the ball from his fingers with ease and it went in. A three.

The buzzer buzzed, indicating the end of the forth quarter. Kagami wiped the sweat on his face with his hand, cursing himself internally for not being able to stop Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, you did your best. It's only a friendly match." Kuroko passed him his towel.

"Thanks. Of course I know that, but you know I HATE losing, especially to that Ahomine." Kagami clenched his teeth at the mention of his rival's name as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Sorry Bakagami but today's just not your day. The only one who can defeat me, is me after all." Aomine smirked, feeling extremely happy that he had gotten back at Kagami for their last match.

"Cheh, says the guy who lost to me at the Winter Cup preliminaries. I'll definitely beat you tomorrow."

"Well Kagami, if you went to bed earlier tonight, maybe you can  _dream_ of defeating me."

"That's enough." Aida who was refereeing the game yelled, causing both boys to quiet down.

"That's it for today. You have one hour to freshen up and rest. Dinner is at 7, anyone who's late will get cleaning duty later."

"YES!" All the players on court answered in unison.

Kuroko patted him on the shoulders before following the rest of his senpais back to the suite shared by the entire Seirin team. Kagami cracked his neck a couple of times before heading to the room as well to grab his bath supplies. He was feeling hot and sticky, and in dire need of a shower.

He made it into the bathroom and finished showering in double quick time, in case he met any one of the Miracles which would give him another headache bigger than the one he's already having. He made his way back to his room with full intention to catch some sleep before dinner, only to run in face to face with Tatsuya, who was heading out of his room as well.

"Taiga." Himuro smiled at his brother.

"Hey Tatsuya." Kagami returned his smile.

"Got a few minutes to spare?"

"Sure."

The both of them walked out to the garden nearby and settled on one of the benches there. They could hear a flurry of activity inside the inn, ranging from harmless chatter even to hearing the angry looking blond guy from Touou cursing  _'that lazy bastard Aomine'_.

"Is everything alright with you?" Himuro asked him in English. Between the both of them, it was more comfortable to speak with each other that way.

"Yeah, things are great."

"You know, I never got to apologize for what I did in the past. I was so obsessed with beating you that I didn't notice that I was acting like an ass. I'm sorry."

"Yep, you were an ass, but that was in the past. I'm glad to have my brother back."

"I'm glad to be back too. So tell me, what's your deal with that blue haired shadow of yours?"

"You mean Kuroko? Well… I guess you can call him my best friend."

"Just best friends?" Himuro asked with an eyebrow arched up (his only visible eyebrow, mind you!).

"Yeah. You know how I am, I've never been particularly close to anyone in the past except for you. I guess Kuroko is the first."

"Hmm, but something tells me you guys are more than friends. Do you perhaps… like Kuroko in a different way?"

"What do you mean 'a different way'? Is there any other way?"

Himuro face plamed himself. After so many years, and Kagami is still an idiot. "What I meant was, do you like Kuroko the way, say… the way Aomine likes Kise?"

Kagami stared blankly at Himuro for a moment before the realization hit him.

"What?! You mean in  _that_  way? No, of course not." Kagami sputtered out.

"But why not? That kid is cute, and he's one of the people who can actually stomach your idiocy."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Kagami protested.

"The way I see you guys interact with each other, on court and off it, it does look like you guys are more than friends. Maybe it's not that obvious to a moron like you, but it's there."

Kagami felt his blood rushing to his face. "What are you implying Tatsuya?"

"I'm saying that somewhere deep inside, you have special feelings for Kuroko. I have no idea how deep they run but it's definitely there."

Kagami was quiet for a while. "So, how do I know how deep they run?"

"Hmm… I don't know about that. How about this, just imagine Kuroko ending up with another person for the rest of his life. Someone he'll trust his life with, someone to share his laughter and smiles with, all his ups and downs. This person is the one who'll protect him for the rest of his life, and keep him safe and secure in his or her arms. How do you think you will act if you see Kuroko spending the rest of his life with this person? Can you live with that?"

Kagami thought about this for a while.

"I still don't get it."

Tatsuya fought off the extreme urge to beat some sense into that idiot brother of his (yes, Kagami tries even the patience of a saint).

"Man, you are worse than Atsushi sometimes. Even though he isn't brilliant when it comes to emotions or feelings, at least he's a genius when it comes to his studies. You suck in both, and I wonder how the rest of your team deals with you. I admire their strength in dealing with such an idiot for an ace."

A vein pulsed in Kagami's forehead. "Tatsuya, are you asking for a fight?"

"There you are Muro-chin. Oh, Kaga-chin is here too." A lazy voice drawled from the behind, causing both boys to turn.

 _Another stupid nickname, just_   _great_ , Kagami thought to himself with a note of annoyance before greeting the new addition. "Yo."

"Ah Atsushi."

"I'm out of candy. Wanna come with me to the convenience store?"

"Okay Atsushi, but this is the last time for today. You've already went there twice today." Himuro smiled adoringly at his purple haired friend.

Wait, what?!

Adoringly…?

"Okay. Let's go Muro-chin."

"Taiga, wanna come along? I'll buy you whatever you like, just like old times." Himuro offered.

"Nope, I'll pass."

"See you later then. Remember, think about what I said earlier."

Himuro gave him a smile before walking off with Murasakibara in the direction of the convenience store located near the inn they were staying at. As they walked side by side, they look strangely like a couple, even though they weren't holding hands or doing any of those couple-y things.

Oh no, the way Himuro would bring in Murasakibara's name into their conversation, him saying he was 'worst that Atsushi', that adoring look just now. Horror slowly made its way into Kagami's mind. Please, please, please tell him it's not what he thinks it is. God, Jesus, Buddha, or whoever who's up there, please, just don't….

Kagami's eyes widened as his eyes spotted the extremely visible red thread tying Murasakibara to Tatsuya. Right, he's just jinxed himself.

His brother, and MURASAKIBARA? Together?!

Okay, this world is officially crazy. He's ready to wake up from this extremely crazy dream world, he really is. Only that he knew full well, this shit was real life…

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Hopefully I made Tatsuya sound like the older brother he's supposed to be, and I hope none of this is too cheesy for you guys. Again, really sorry if this wasn't up to your expectations.**

**Peace out XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami does some observation on the happy couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was supposed to post this last night, but I received a phone call from a friend who makes it his duty to disturb me whenever I have to write, even though he has no idea what I'm doing exactly. I keep telling him I'm working on an essay or doing my accounts project, which I'm not.
> 
> He doesn't know a thing about what I'm really doing when I'm on the phone with him (*cough* writing yaoi stories*cough), even though he knows I like yaoi and stuff. He's surprisingly cool with it, he has about as much emotion as Kuroko does sometimes (which is none!). I really do regret picking up the phone last night even though he's a good friend of mine, because of that conversation which lasted for more than an hour, I only finished this chapter a couple of minutes ago. Sorry for the delay though.
> 
> Also, today is our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's 32nd birthday. Tanjoubi umedeto Fujimaki-sensei, thanks for your awesome work in creating our beloved KnB world.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

 

If he weren't so damned tired from the training he did earlier that day, Kagami was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after seeing Tatsuya with Murasakibara together.

Hey, at least he didn't start dreaming of any strange stuff like that after dealing with all this weirdness. But that didn't stop that subject from coming back to haunt him in the morning. He kept on splashing water on his face, trying to cool down his heated face.

Since when they were they even together anyway?

Was it even possible to look at Tatsuya in that way? Kagami tried picturing himself, in the simplest terms, holding hands with Tatsuya. Kagami immediately shuddered at that thought. If that happened, he would have flung off Tatsuya's hands immediately, brother or not.

Nope, it's not working for him. Unless it's someone like…

"Good morning Kagami-kun." A voiced came from the seemingly empty spot next to him that caused him to jump.

"You again. I told you many times not to scare me like that!"

"You were busy washing your face. You wouldn't have noticed me anyway if I didn't speak up."

Kagami sighed. "You've got a point there."

"Why do you look so flustered this early in the morning?"

Kuroko's casual question brought the disturbing images into his head again. "I don't wanna talk about it. It's too disturbing."

"Enlighten me." Kuroko pressed on.

Kagami let out a sigh. "Fine. Murasakibara and Tatsuya are an item, as in fate wise."

"And you're still surprised even you've seen so many same sex couples?"

"No, the idea isn't so surprising but it's Tatsuya for God's sake, my brother Tatsuya! I never realized that I could actually see Tatsuya in a way like that."

"So you're saying that you find yourself attracted to Himuro-san after seeing him and Murasakibara-kun together?" Kuroko asked with one raised eyebrow.

A look of horror crossed Kagami's face. "God no, that's incest! What I meant was, Tatsuya was so popular with the girls back home, I just didn't think that he'd end up with someone like Murasakibara."

Kuroko's voice took on a new edge, "Kagami-kun, sometimes it isn't up to us to choose who we fall in love with, or in this case, tied to."

Kuroko had a strange look on his face when he said those words, like he knew something Kagami didn't.

"I suppose you're right about that."

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

Practice that day was extra grueling. It's double their usual training menu, plus extra footwork for all of them. All the players had a faint suspicion that today's training menu was the work of Akashi, Momoi and Aida combined.

The trio certainly made a horrifying combo when it comes to training. Perhaps its best if they don't meet with each other that often. Who knows what kind of insane training/torture could the three of them come up with when in each other's company for an extended period of time?

Aida blew on her whistle which echoed throughout the entire court. "Alright, we'll take a 15 minute break now."

Everyone collapsed onto the floor, sweating and panting the whole time. The only one who remained standing was Akashi alone (he's the Absolute Emperor, what do you expect?).

"You guys have practically no stamina. Maybe I should double your training when we get back." Aida chastised her players.

The eyes of the Seirin members widened to the size of saucers. They're done for it now.

"I have refreshments prepared for all of you." Akashi gestured to the coolers at the corner of the gym which held an assortment of isotonic drinks.

Everyone muttered a 'thank you' before rushing to the coolers, eager to sooth their dry throats while Kagami remained lying on the floor, too tired to even move. Just what kind of hellish training is this? This is supposed to improve his basketball, take his life is more like it. With a sigh, he sat up and watched the other players who were gathering in the corner.

Shutoku's Takao was rummaging through the cooler for something and he held up a red can in delight.

"Shin-chan, I found a can of Shiruko." Takao smiled as he tossed the can to Midorima who caught it with ease.

"Ahh. Thanks." Midorima thanked him, returning the smile.

Both of them weren't being conspicuously obvious about it (unlike Aomine and Kise who never seems to give a damn about what others think of their PDA), but they did give off the subtle hints of their relationship, like now.

 _Midorima even smiled more when he was around Takao, maybe a little nicer too_ , Kagami noted.

He diverted his eyes to the other side of the gym where Aomine and Kise were sitting together, sharing a can of soda or something. Kise was telling Aomine what looked like some ridiculous story and Aomine was completely absorbed in whatever Kise was telling him, grinning like the idiot he is. Kagami was 100% sure he wasn't even this attentive when he was in class, yet he was hanging onto every word Kise was saying like it was that fascinating (which Kagami highly doubts). Murasakibara and Himuro too were sitting quietly by themselves, sharing snacks. Looks like Murasakibara's snacking habit had finally caught up with Himuro.

 _Is it really so weird to see two men dating?_ Kagami asked himself.

Truthfully, it isn't anymore.

It wasn't an issue in the past, because all the while, it was other people whom Kagami didn't know and they never mattered to him. But when it comes to his own  _friends_  (by the loosest definition, they are considered friends, even though Kagami vehemently denies it), it hit him deeper than he had expected. He still doesn't understand why he is so shocked when ever he sees who they're tied to. It shouldn't surprise him anymore, and yet he still is, every damned time.

Maybe it's because of the fact they have  _someone_ at the end of the string, waiting for them even though they weren't the easiest people to get along with.

Kagami gave a slight sigh as he looked down his own left hand. No red string tied to his pinky finger, or any of his fingers for that matter. It's like he's isolated from the rest of them, no future with anyone. Kuroko had a string tied to him, Furihata had one, his teammates each have one and every single one of the Miracles had one. Heck, even a scary guy like Akashi had a red string tied to him, even if it was kind of tangled.

What's gonna happen to him, is he destined to be alone his entire life?

Suddenly, something cold was pressed into his cheek which made him jump. It was only Kuroko, holding a can of soda against his cheek.

"Here you go Kagami-kun."

"Damn Kuroko, you get your kicks from scaring me do you?" Kagami took the can from Kuroko and popped it open.

"It's kinda entertaining really."

"Thanks for the drink."

"Just thought you could use one, you pretty much looked like you're about to die there. What were you looking at, you seem kind of preoccupied."

"Just thinking about the strings again, and observing the happy couples."

"Anything new?"

"Just that Akashi's string is seemed kinda long and it's really tangled."

"Can you see where it ends?"

"I've never tried, but knowing him, it'll probably end up on some rich, well-bred girl. We won't get to see who…." Kagami were cut off when he noticed something.

That tangled string on Akashi, can be traced all the way not to some young mistress of a rich family, but to Furihata Kouki. Their Furihata Kouki…

Kagami's face paled. His mind immediately went blank, like his brain decided to disconnect itself from the rest of his body.

Akashi and Furihata?

If it's Aomine and Kise, no problem. He can deal with it, those two are meant for each other anyway, both being equally annoying. Midorima and Takao? Those two are a match made in heaven (the heck he just said?!), he can deal with it with no problems at all. Murasakibara and Tatusya, that's a bit difficult but still fine.

But Furihata and Akashi? That's like sending Furihata to his death, you might as well sign his death certificate now. There's no way he could survive around Akashi!

He watched in horror as Akashi got a can of soda from the cooler and handed it to the other boy.

"Here you go Kouki. This is your favourite, right?"

First name basis already?

Kouki smiled as he thanked him. "Ahh, thank you Akashi-san. I'm surprise you remembered though."

"I never forget a  _friend's_  favourites. What kind of a person would I be if I did?" Akashi's eyes had a strange glint in his eyes as he said the word friend.

This cannot good.

"Is there something wrong Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with concern in his voice when he saw his friend gaping like a fish at Akashi.

"I think my brain has just been micro waved and fried."

"Why?"

"Because I just saw who was Akashi's soulmate."

"Who?"

"Furihata."

Kuroko's eyes showed just the teeniest bit of surprise even though his expression was unreadable.

"You're still surprised Kagami-kun?"

"I'm not surprised, I'm horrified for Furihata. That kid will be devoured by Akashi and I'm not even kidding."

"Akashi-kun is not that bad. He's actually a nice person underneath, a gentleman too."

"How do you know?" Kagami was still unconvinced by Kuroko's reassurance, temporarily forgetting that Kuroko went to middle school with Akashi.

"Trust me, I know. As for Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun, only time will tell what's going to happen to them."

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

That night during dinner, Kagami continued to observe Akashi. Furihata had been long since whisked off to sit with Akashi at a separate table. Both boys kept a conversation going on between the both of them, laughing and smiling the whole time and earning odd stares from everyone else in the dining hall.

It wasn't like Akashi to acknowledge someone like Furihata, whose skills are way below his level (but then again, who isn't?). But now, they were talking and laughing as if they've known each other for years. Even the Miracles themselves haven't seen this side of Akashi.

As if noticing all the stares at the both of them, Akashi looked up and sent everyone death glares which caused every one to look away and go about their own business. The conversation in the dining hall became unnecessarily animated all of a sudden.

"You're still observing Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked in the seat directly opposite his.

"I'm still trying to convince myself that Furihata wouldn't get eaten by that red haired monster."

"Haven't I told you that Akashi-kun would never do that, especially if Furihata-kun was that important to him?"

"I'm still not convinced. He could go berserk anytime you know."

"Kagami-kun, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm just being safe. Furihata is my friend after all."

"It seems to me Taiga… you're having issues about my trustworthiness." Akashi's voice came from behind him in an uncharacteristically kind tone, a voice that was too kind to be true.

 _Oh shit…_  Kagami gulped.

This time, he's definitely done for it.

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

The entire Seirin caught up with Furihata on their way back to their room after dinner, intending to interrogate him about his relationship with Akashi.

"What's your relationship with Akashi?" Aida demanded.

"We're just friends." Furihata held up his hands in defense, afraid that Aida was going to hit him. She did look pretty scary at that moment, like if looks could kill, Furihata would have been long gone by now.

"Since when?"

"Since after the Winter Cup. We ran into each other after the game and exchanged a few words. We ran into each other again the next day and went out for lunch. We've been in contact ever since." Furihata explained.

"But Furi, aren't you scared of Akashi? You looked like you could pass out when you faced him in the match." Fukuda asked his friend.

"Yeah, he was pretty scary at first. But he's actually really nice, and he's really interesting to talk to."

Kagami grabbed Furihata by his shoulders. "What kind of magic spell did Akashi cast on you to make you this delusional?"

"No, he probably didn't do anything. It's my honest opinion about him."

"No, he must have done something to you. How can a yandere bastard like  _Akashi_  be a nice guy? I'm absolutely convinced that Akashi practices black magic."

Kuroko sighed at Kagami's rubbish comment. "Kagami-kun, you're being ridiculous now. Akashi-kun is a nice person, even though he doesn't always show it."

"Kuroko is right. He hasn't done anything bad to me, I swear." Furihata nodded.

"Well, since Furihata-kun and Kuroko-kun said that, I guess there really is no harm from associating with Akashi." Hyuuga concluded.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Seeing that, Kagami sighed before turning back to Furihata.

"I'm gonna accept this, but if he hurts or threatens you in any way, you come to me, or Kuroko or any of us. Understand?" Kagami shook Furihata slightly to emphasize on his point.

"All right, all right, I understand. Although I pretty sure Akashi-kun won't do that." Furihata said confidently.

"Better safe than sorry, mate, better safe than sorry." Kagami muttered to no one in particular.

"Err Kagami-kun?" Kuroko yanked at the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

"What?"

"You're crushing Furihata's shoulders."

Kagami looked down and realized he was still holding tightly onto Furihata. He released his grip immediately.

"You're being protective of Furihata, Kagami-kun. Almost like a dad." Kuroko commented while the rest of the team cracked smiles.

"Shut up."

Kagami tried his best to hide his blushing face. It didn't work at all, everyone's already seen it.

Well damn…

 

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't go overboard with this, making Akashi too out of character. I'm sorry I couldn't write more of Akafuri in this, because it is a Kagakuro thing after all. If you wanna know more about Akafuri's story, you can always read _Strong_ , which I posted about 2 months ago here. **

****And if you wanna read more of Akafuri cuteness, you should try _The Chiaki Files_  by satoooooomi. Her idea is brilliant, and Akafuri as parents are just that cute.** **

**Again, I'm sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations. Hope you liked it.**

**P.S: We're getting close to the end of this story.**

**Peace out XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami rethinks his relationship with Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter where all truth shall be revealed. It's way longer than the other chapters, but it's necessary for me to convey everything to you.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay but writing that Kagakuro scene is the hardest part in this entire story. I'm so freaking afraid of conveying the wrong emotions between them and you'll all hate me for it. Confessions are really easier said than written. Hopefully it's what you guys expected, and I hope I didn't disappoint you.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked (I might have overdone it). Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

 

That night, after everyone went to bed, Kagami still laid awake on his futon. Physically, his body felt like lead and he could barely move without feeling his aching muscles protesting but mentally, his brain was still as sharp as ever.

He wanted to toss and turn restlessly like he would have done back home but by doing that, he knows he's either going to wake Kuroko who's sleeping on his right of worse, Hyuuga-senpai who's sleeping on his other side. Who knows what the captain would do to him in his clutch mode when he woke him up? Nope, better stay put and still rather than die a slow and painful death by clutch mode.

He turned on his side and stared up at the clock mounted on the wall. 12.15 AM. Great, he just wasted 2 hours doing nothing. Kagami sat up from his futon and watched as the rest of his teammates were sleeping like logs. With a sigh, he got up and exited the room as quiet as possible.

He walked past various rooms with snores coming out of them and made his way to the courtyard of the inn, the same place where Tatsuya and he were sitting yesterday. The weather outside was still rather chilly, since spring isn't here yet, but the cold never bothered Kagami anyway (This is not a pun, really it isn't). His body radiated body heat like a furnace 365 days a year, so it wasn't a problem.

He sat on the benches and stared up at the full moon that night. The night was quiet, he could only hear the sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore and the crickets singing in the dark. The steady crashing of the waves brought a sense of calm to Kagami's raging thoughts within his mind.

Now, if only he could just focus on them…

"Ngh, Aominecchi…." Someone moaned from the back.

"Quiet down, Kise…" Another familiar voice shushed the other.

Kagami's head immediatedly turned his head to the direction where the sound came from, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He was treated to a rather steamy make out session where Aomine had Kise pinned against the wall. They were kissing frantically, tongue and all, like their survival depends on it. Aomine pulled his lips from Kise's, only to have it trail down and attacked Kise's neck instead. Kise moaned out loud when Aomine's lips sucked on one particular spot near his collar bone. Aomine smirked when he saw the fresh red bruise forming on that particular spot.

"Aominecchi, you left a mark! I didn't bring any make up to cover it up. What will the others think when they see it?!" Kise wailed, loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Shush, I told you to pipe it down. Relax a little bit, it's just one love bite. That way, everyone will see who you belong to."

"You did it on purpose!"

Aomine smirked proudly at his boyfriend. "Of course. I can't have anyone eyeing something that belongs to me like a piece of meat. I know that Mibuchi guy has his eyes set on you, he's been ogling you for the past few days."

"You still didn't have to do that. Everyone already knows about us." Kise complained, still miffed at the red mark that Aomine left on his skin.

"Come on, don't deny that you liked it. You always do…" Aomine murmured in a husky voice which turned Kise's legs to jelly.

Kagami's brain turned into mush immediately and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Not only did he just witness a very gross and intimate moment between his rivals, but he just had to hear Aomine of all people say those gross words.

This is too much for him to bear.

"You done staring at us yet, Kagami?" Aomine's voice yanked Kagami back to reality.

Kise's eyes immediately darted to the red head that had obviously witnessed everything he had just done, judging from his flushed cheeks.

Kise felt his own face heat up too. "Kagamicchi…."

"I never took you to be the  **voyeur***  type, Kagami. It seems to be a new hobby of yours."

 _[_ _**voyeur *** _ _– a person who gets sexually aroused by watching others in secret]_

"Shut up Aomine. It's not my fault if you chose to publicly ravish Kise with others present. Besides, I was here first."

"Hey, we are being discreet okay? I had to wait until the middle of the night before I can actually kiss my own boyfriend."

"I don't care what you guys do in your spare time. Just don't make it so damned obvious."

"Like you don't do the same with Tetsu." Aomine scoffed.

"I-I don't have  _that_  kind of relationship with Kuroko." Kagami stuttered.

"Oh yeah man, I  _totally_  believe you." Aomine muttered sarcastically.

"But I really don't!" Kagami shot back, his face heating up even more.

"Sure, whatever you say. Let's go somewhere else, Kise. Let's not make Mr. Oh-so-innocent Angel here any more embarrassed." Aomine held Kise's hand in his and walked off.

"I'm not innocent, damn it!" Kagami yelled at Aomine and Kise's figures disappearing off to god knows where to continue their 'activities'.

That sight of Aomine and Kise making out full on is probably the most stomach-churning thing he'd ever seen.

What is up with them and their public displays of affection? Can't they be a little more private about their relationship?

Kagami paused at the word relationship. Who is he to judge them anyway? They are tied together by fate after all. They could flaunt their relationship in front of anyone as they please.

Actually, he wonders if he's actually jealous of those with soulmates, like they all have their own other halves waiting for them somewhere down the road, while his own string is nowhere to be found.

Perhaps he is destined to be alone for the rest of his life. ..

He knew he wasn't exactly the boyfriend material for the girls in school. There would be a girl or two who would giggle at him and gush to their friends about how cute he was (admit it, his cluelessness is cute) and confess to him. But he would turn them down as nice as he could muster and said that he had other commitments and he's not ready to be in a relationship with anyone, in that awkward turtle way of his.

Those girls would smile at him with a sad look and say that they understand. A week or so, when he saw them again, they were happily laughing with their friends, like the confession never happened. Kagami always wondered if those girls were really fast in getting over him, or did they really like him as much as they said they did. But as you know, Kagami being his usual airhead self would never dwell much on that topic and would rather play more basketball instead (again, the basketball idiot syndrome).

Now, he's really wondering if he's been doing the right thing after all. All of his other teammates never had problems talking to girls, whereas he would have to be the only awkward one among them. If Kuroko was more noticeable, maybe all the girls would come flocking to him.

Kuroko is the complete opposite of him, the perfect gentleman. He knows what he's doing most of the time. He would be polite and gentle to everyone he met (except for him, Kuroko never holds back when it comes to him). If he met a crying girl, he knows exactly how to comfort her and make her stop crying whereas he, on the other hand would just make her cry more (remember that incident with Momoi?).

Screw that, if you place Kuroko next to a white horse, he could easily be Prince Charming…

Then, Tatsuya's words came back to haunt him.

_Just imagine Kuroko ending up with another person for the rest of his life. Someone he'll trust his life with, someone to share his laughter and smiles with, all his ups and downs. This person is the one who'll protect him for the rest of his life, and keep him safe and secure in his or her arms. How do you think you will act if you see Kuroko spending the rest of his life with this person? Can you live with that?_

Kagami closed his eyes and tried imagining it.

Kuroko with a faceless… male? Okay, whatever…

 

_**Kuroko, standing next to some faceless dude. The other man had his arms around Kuroko in a protective stance, like he was afraid someone would take him away from him. Kuroko was smiling up to him, like he was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. They looked like they were so in love with each other, like they were the only ones in this world…** _

 

Kagami felt a sharp pain in his heart, something he had never felt before.

_Can you live with that?_

Kagami could almost heard Tatusya's smooth voice whispering in his ear. The image of Kuroko in that other man's arms was still there, the aching stab hit him again and again.

_No, I cannot live with that! Not ever. Kuroko is mine…_

Then, the image started to change. Suddenly, it wasn't Kuroko in some faceless dude's arms anymore. It was Kuroko in  _ **his**_  arms.

 

_**Kuroko, in his arms, giving him that perfect smile of his that he rarely saw unless he won a big match. Kuroko, with his eyes shining with unspoken words of love, staring up at him like he was the most precious thing he ever possessed in his life, like he was the one who mattered most to him. His arms automatically tightened to hold Kuroko closer to himself.** _

 

 _So is this what it feels like to be in love, to be loved?_  Kagami thought in euphoric state.

His mind started spinning out of control. He was imagining Kuroko in every single part of his life.

 

_**His Kuroko, holding his hands as they walked down some random street, not caring if the other people were staring at them. The both of them, going out for dinner together and holding hands underneath the table. Him waking up beside him, complete with his bed head and a sleepy smile. Kuroko pressing his soft lips against his….** _

" _ **Kagami-kun…" He would sigh his name.**_

 

"-agmi-kun…"

Something poked him once. And again, and again, but he was too wrapped up in his elaborate fantasies involving his shadow.

"Kagami-kun." This time, he heard it along with a hard poke in his side.

"What the he… Kuroko!" Kagami's eyes widened at the extra person sitting next to him whom he could swear wasn't here a minute ago.

"What are you thinking about earlier? You seemed deep in your own thoughts, and you didn't realize me calling you for the past 5 minutes."

"It's been that long?"

"No, not really. Then, you got this creepy smile on your face like you just thought of something really interesting. Frankly, it made you look like a pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile damn it!"

"Just saying. So, what were you thinking?"

Kagami could feel the heat rush up to his face and neck. There was a sudden air of awkwardness that never existed between them before.

Damn, he was so shamelessly thinking of those things with Kuroko only moments before. How could he think of Kuroko in that way? That was his best friend right there!

"Ahh, it was nothing, just some stuff I've had on my mind. Why are you even out here in the first place? You were sleeping when I went out."

"I was. But when I turned on my side, your futon felt empty and I woke up. You weren't there, so I came out to look for you instead. And when I heard your voice and Aomine-kun's voice, I knew exactly where you were."

"Don't remind me of Aomine. I prefer not to be reminded of that scene of him and Kise making out against the wall."

Kuroko's face remained unchanged, not in the least bothered by Kagami's words. "It is Aomine-kun and Kise-kun after all. I won't expect them to be discreet at all."

"Ahh…"

There was a pregnant pause between them. Usually, Kagami was comfortable with the silence between them but now, it was nothing but awkwardness.

Kuroko broke the silence between them. "I've been thinking Kagami-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see the one I'm tied to, my other half?"

Kagami was silent. Right, he had forgotten about the damned string.

"No, I can't. Your other half is probably somewhere else, as far as I can tell."

"I see. That's just too bad…"

Right, Kuroko had someone waiting for him on the other end of the string. He was an idiot for indulging in those ridiculous fantasies. Oh course Kuroko had someone waiting for him, a person like Kuroko should have no less than that.

So what if he had something special with Kuroko? So what if he finally realized his feelings for him? It was never going to be him, and it never will be. His fate was sealed.

"Yeah."

"Then Kagami-kun, who is your soulmate? Can you see her?"

Kagami shook his head. "No, I haven't been able to see my own string at all."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't have the string at all, destined to be alone for the rest of my life." Kagami said, the bitterness almost clear in his voice.

"Have faith in yourself, just because you can't see your string, doesn't mean it's not there. There's this old saying,  _there's a lid for every pot_. There is someone for you out there too Kagami-kun, you just have to find them."

Kagami chuckled darkly at Kuroko's words (uncharacteristically of him). "But what if it isn't there at all? What if my string has long since been cut by fate itself? What if I…"

Kuroko chose this moment attack him with a hug, effectively cutting off anything Kagami intended to say. Kagami was beyond surprised, the bluenette never made any physical contact with him, unless it was to hit him or poke him. The scent of vanilla in Kuroko's hair was sweet and comforting, it calmed Kagami down a little. The warmth in his arms that was Kuroko was almost overwhelming.

"Don't, Kagami-kun." Kuroko whispered into Kagami's ear, which sent delightful shivers down his spine, while keeping his arms around him.

"Kuroko, what are you…"

"Don't ever say that. You won't ever be alone, you have me. I promised I'll be your shadow, didn't I?"

"Kuroko, you have your own fate waiting for you. You don't have to…"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if it takes a year, five years, ten or twenty years. I'll be by your side, always, until you find that person."

Kagami sighed and gently released Kuroko's arm around him, his hands effectively locking his wrists. "Kuroko, while that is flattering and all, but I don't deserve that. You don't have to hold back for a loveless fool like me. When you see her, go to her."

"What if I say that isn't what I want?"

Kagami looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you an idiot? Who doesn't want to be happy with their soulmate for the rest of their lives?"

"Because it's not you." Kuroko half-shouted at him.

Realizing his slip up, he covered his mouth with his hand immediately. Kagami stared at his partner with eyes as wide as saucers. Never before Kuroko lost his composure like now. This is probably the first time Kagami has heard so much emotion in Kuroko's voice.

"What are you saying?"

Knowing there's no turning back, Kuroko took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I'm in love with you Kagami-kun, I have for a while now."

No way. He didn't dare hope….

Kuroko's eyes searched Kagami's face for the slightest bit of reaction. He found none on that composed face of his, which Kagami struggled to keep blank. Now he knew how hard it was to pretend to be Kuroko for even 30 seconds…

"Kuroko, if this is something you're saying to comfort me…" Kagami eyed him carefully, not quite believing his words.

He knew too well not to get his hopes up, lest they come crashing down. Why would someone like Kuroko fall in love with him?

"I'm perfectly serious about this."

"But why? Why waste your time on someone like me?"

"Because it's you, Kagami-kun. I like, no, I love everything about you. Your passion, your heart, your basketball style, your gentleness even if it's not always there, even your stupidity."

Ouch, the last part did hurt but that's beside the point here. Kuroko, is basically confessing his feelings for him, big time, and he's still not fully grasping it (he's Bakagami, what do you expect?)

"Say you are really honest about liking me, but what will you do when you meet the person on the other end of your string. When you do, are you going to stick with me still, or leave me? Things won't work out that way."

"Since when do you believe in fate Kagami-kun? You never did prior to this incident, why should you start now? Even though I'm tied to another person, it doesn't mean I'll have to be with them for the rest of my life. It won't mean anything to me if it's not you."

Kagami closed his eyes and just let Kuroko's words sink in. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster, and the heat gathering in his cheek and neck.

What he felt for Kuroko, his fantasies just now, wasn't just in vain after all.

Kagami opened his eyes and stared into Kuroko's blue orbs. "Are you sure you won't regret?"

"I've never been more sure of anything I my entire life."

"If you stay with me, you're the one at loss. I'm a man with little to offer, and full of flaws."

"I'll take you as you are, flaws and all."

"Damn you Kuroko, why are talking as if it's the easiest thing in the world?"

"Because you're the only one who's complicating things between us. I love you, Kagami-kun. No matter what happens, I'll still love you. I don't care who my soulmate is, I believe that we make our own destiny. Even if I met her or him, my feelings for you won't change and I'd still want to be with you. "

Kuroko's eyes were so full of unashamed pleading, like he was desperate for his feelings to be conveyed to Kagami, it hurts for Kagami to just watch him like that. Kagami could feel his barriers breaking down one by one as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Kuroko's heart began to sink as he took in Kagami's reaction. His confession meant nothing at all. Kuroko tried to calm the turbulent emotions within him before standing up.

"If you don't feel the same for me, or you just can't because I'm a man, then I apologize. You can pretend all of this never happened and we'll just go back to being friends. Excuse me, but I think I'm going back to bed. Good night Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, wait!" Kagami's arms shot out and immediately encircled him, trapping him.

Kuroko was too stunned to react, let alone realize how tight Kagami was holding on to him. He was completely molded to Kagami's taller frame.

"Stay, please…" Kagami whispered brokenly against his ear.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you too." Kagami blurted out without a thought.

Kuroko tried to struggle against Kagami's vice tight grip but it was useless. "Kagami-kun, please don't go around saying things you don't mean."

Kagami spun the shorter boy around and forced him to look him in the eye. "Do you think I'm one to say things that I don't mean just so I can comfort you? Think again Kuroko. You know exactly how honest of a person I am, so when I say that I love you, I really love you damn it!"

Those last words came out louder than Kagami intended to but for now, he didn't care. Maybe that way, his words will really sink into Kuroko's thick skull. Kuroko opened his mouth to say something but Kagami cut him off.

"Before you say anything, let me speak first. First, I really do love you, Kuroko. Even though I only realized how I truly felt for you 5 minutes ago, literally, and I needed Tatsuya to make me do that. He saw us together and told me there's something special going on between us. He told me to imagine you in someone else's arms and I did. It hurt like crazy; the thought of you smiling in someone else's arms was too much. Then I realized, I was in love with you this whole time. Maybe it's a little far fetched for you to believe, maybe it's too soon for this feeling to be called love but heck, I don't care. What I know and care about is that I love you, Kuroko."

That was certainly the longest speech Kagami had ever made in his life, given how he was panting by the time he finished (hey, it required a lot of emotion).

"Kagami-kun, you need to release me. You're crushing my bones."

In his heightened emotional state, he had forgotten that he was still holding onto Kuroko's slight frame. "Ack, sorry…"

Kuroko rubbed his arms, which he suspected was going to bruise in a couple of minutes, before looking up at the Seirin ace.

"Kagami-kun… you have absolutely no idea, how long I've waited to hear you say that out loud." With that, he yanked the taller boy down and planted his lips on his.

Kuroko's lips were soft, just like how Kagami imagined. Gentle, but with just the right amount of pressure to send little sparks flying through Kagami's body. It completely turned Kagami's brain to mush.

When they broke apart, Kagami tilted Kuroko's face up. "So, we're official now okay? No more games."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile. "Yes."

" Good. And now, it's my turn."

Kagami lowered down his lips to meet Kuroko's once more. This time, it was fueled with passion. Kagami was a little rougher than Kuroko, but that didn't erase the way he was slowly rubbing his lips against Kuroko, making the sparks surge like electricity down their veins, completely different from what they experienced before this.

When they pulled apart, the both of them were panting and Kuroko was feeling slightly dizzy. Seeing Kuroko's flushed cheeks, he gave a little chuckle before pulling Kuroko into his arms again for a hug.

"I'm glad you told me you loved me, or else I would never have known." Kagami mumbled into Kuroko's hair, inhaling more of his delicious vanilla scent.

"I'm glad Himuro-kun made you rethink about us too, or else I'd never get an idiot boyfriend like you."

"Kuroko, you little…."

Kuroko smiled at his lover's reaction, which in turn made the other boy smile too. From a huge moment of self-doubt and jealousy, to the point where he had everything he ever wanted right there in his arms (besides anything basketball related of course).

And for a moment, just a split second, Kagami saw a familiar red thread tied to his left pinky finger before it disappeared again.

That other end of the string was tied to Kuroko.

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

Behind the bushes in the same garden where Kagami and Kuroko are blissfully caught in each others arms, Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou happened to be fortunate (or in Midorima's case, unfortunate) witnesses to the couple's confession.

"Aww, look at that Shin-chan, isn't Kagami-san sweet? But I always thought they were dating all this while..." Takao cooed quietly to his own boyfriend.

"No, it's not sweet. It's completely sickening to the point that I need a doctor."

"Come on Shin-chan, don't be like that. Kuroko is your friend too."

"And so he is. Well, all I can say if Kuroko is dating that Kagami Taiga, I approve. Aquariuses and Leos are highly compatible with each other, and they're both of A-type blood, a good combination. They'll bring out the best in each other I'm sure. Plus, that Kagami needs someone to keep his idiocy in check, and Kuroko is just the man to do it."

"My, my, it seems that you have paid attention to them after all."

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "I just happen to be highly observant, that is all. Now what are you doing Takao?"

Takao fiddled with his phone, intending to snap a picture of the still-embracing couple. "What does it look like Shin-chan… Oh crap, it's too dark to get a good picture out here."

"If you're not going to continue with our plans to go for a walk on the beach, then I'm going back to bed. Good night."

Takao caught his arm before he could leave.

"Yes, yes. Let's go now okay?"

Takao intertwined his fingers with Midorima's and this time, not even the darkness could hide the smile on Midorima's face who was obviously pleased at the prospect of enjoying a walk on the beach with his lover and leaving the other couple to  _bond_  some more.

_So that was his intention all along…_

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

"Aominecchi, you obviously knew Kagamicchi was there in the garden just now." Kise complained as they settled on one of the benches outside the inn.

"Hah, of course I knew. Why do you think I let you moan so loud back there?" Aomine smirked cockily.

"You're so mean Aominecchi, using me like that. I'm not talking to you for another month." Kise harrumphed, slightly hurt that he had been used to tease his boyfriend's rival.

"Come on Kise, don't be like that. It was just a little bit of fun to tease Kagami, that's all."

When Kise refused to even look at him, Aomine sighed. Just then, his eyes fell onto a frangipani tree with its yellow and white blossoms in full bloom. Its sweet scent could be smelt even from where they were sitting, mixed with the smell of the sea breeze.

Aomine went over to the tree and reached out his long arms, picking a blossom with ease. He went back over to Kise and tucked the sweet smelling blossom behind Kise's ear.

"There, you look prettier with this in your hair. Look, I'm sorry about using you to tease Kagami okay? But that kiss was real, alright? With or without Kagami there, I'd still kiss you like that."

Kise finally turned back to face his boyfriend. "Fine, I accept your apology. But teasing people like Kagamicchi like that is mean. I wouldn't want someone doing that to me either."

Aomine waved his hand dismissively. "Sure, sure, whatever. Can I finally kiss you now?"

Kise smiled at the other boy's silly question. "You don't have to ask, Aominecchi."

And the Touou ace did just that.

Looks like tonight in general is a good night for lovers.

 

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely hope it's not too cheesy, not too out of character or too lame for you guys. I'm so, so sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

**P.S: Next chapter shall really be the end...**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Kagami's strange yet intriguing talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Le Last Chapter
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked (I might have overdone it). Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.

 

After a bout of more hugs and kissing, the newly formed couple somehow made their way back their room for some sleep (by then, both of them were dead on their feet). The next morning, the entire Seirin team found both their ace and his shadow sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

"How cute…." Aida cooed at the cute sight before her while the rest of the Seirin team just grumbled about how much affection they can stomach.

"Damned freshmen! Just because you're in a happy relationship with each other doesn't mean you have to flaunt it in front of us seniors." Hyuuga grumbled, with a gloomy aura around him that was the Seirin members' spirits.

Kiyoshi for one, didn't mind the innocent PDA at all. "Hyuuga, don't be too harsh on them."

"But still, waking up late is no excuse…"

And just like that, a kick in Clutch Mode worthy of Kasamatsu landed on Kagami, effectively waking him and the other boy in his arms. After receiving threats of doubling their training for the day if the don't show up at the dining hall in 15 minutes, both boys rushed to the bathroom, only to encounter two other later risers like themselves.

"You and your stupid ideas Takao, and I had to be stupid enough to let you drag me into it!" Midorima grumbled as he splashed water on his face.

"Relax Shin-chan. We just woke up a little late than usual…"

"A little late? More like half an hour late, and Miyaji-senpai would have thrown pineapples at our heads he had them within arm's reach."

"But for a good time like that, I'd take even ten pineapples to the head." Takao smiled.

Midorima gritted his teeth over his boyfriend's answer. "Shut it Takao."

"Good morning, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." Kuroko greeted politely.

Takao didn't seem the least surprised seeing Kuroko popping out silently behind them and greeted the new additions cheerfully. "Ahh, morning Kuroko, Kagami."

Midorima and Kagami merely nodded at each other without any further greetings.

"It appears that the both of you are late as well."

"Yeah, Shin-chan and I went for a walk on the beach last night."

"That sounds nice. And that's why you woke up late as well?"

"Hmm. But we had fun, so it was worth it!"

"It's not!" Midorima gritted his teeth, since he hated being late above all things.

Most people would have be hurt by the curt dismissal in Midorima's words but Takao merely waved his comment away. "You're just saying that now. So, I guess the both of you had a similar escapade last night right, eh Kuroko?"

"Not much, we just sitting around in the garden and talking."

"Just talking?" Takao wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe just a little more than that."

"Kuroko!" Kagami was a little embarrassed that Kuroko was so blatantly revealing everything.

Midorima resisted the urge to massage his temples; he knew Takao was doing this on purpose. "Kuroko, stop right there. I have no interest what the both of you have been doing last night. Takao, it's none of our concern."

"But…" Takao started to protest.

"No buts Takao. Come, we're leaving. I don't want Miyaji-senpai to come chasing after us with a knife."

Kagami conveniently remembered something that he absolutely had to ask Midorima at that very moment.

"Midorima, wait! Do you have a moment? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Midorima turned and looked at the red head with one raised eyebrow. Why would his self-proclaimed rival, have something to say to him? Knowing it was probably something stupid, Midorima turned to his lover. "Go on ahead Takao, I'll be right behind you after we're done."

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Kuroko, you should go without me too."

Kuroko gave Kagami a look which probably meant " _what do you guys have to talk about, don't you hate each other? You will tell me what's going on later_ ". Kagami, being smart for once, actually got the message and nodded.

"Takao-kun, shall we?"

"Sure. Now, last night, Shin-chan and I…." Takao chattered happily as both boys made their way to the dining hall.

After making sure they're both out of earshot, Midorima turned to face Kagami. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Kagami was unsure of how to start. If he just went on about the fact he could see the red string of fate, Midorima would stare at him like he was crazy and call the nearest mental institution." Midorima, you do believe in all those stuff about fate right?"

"Of course, but I still fail to see the point there."

"Okay, what do you know about the red string of fate?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Just the basics of the legend. Two people tied together would be soulmates, the string could stretch and tangle but never break, that sort of thing. Why?"

"I was wondering why you could see the strings of others but not your own?"

Midorima stared at Kagami with skeptical look on his face.

"I don't know what kind of mindless sitcom you've been watching or you've been reading some crazy novel for you to ask something like that, but I'll tell you anyway. There are some things that cannot be revealed, like who our designated life partner is before we even met them for example. If we're talking about the red string, then I think this is the case.  _God's design must never be revealed to mortal ears_ , or eyes in this case."

"Ahh, so that's why."

When he saw Midorima staring at him like he was a weirdo, Kagami realized that he must have had an idiot's smile plastered on his face.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! I don't even  _want_  to know what have you been thinking just now and by the looks of it, it must've had something to do with Kuroko. If you're done, I'll be going now; I have my Takao waiting for me."

Kagami stared at Midorima's receding figure, before turning back to look at his own reflection in the mirror.

So that explains why he hasn't been able to see his own string before this and in the spur of the moment, he managed to get a glimpse of it last night before it disappeared again. So when he couldn't see his string, it only meant that he could see who his designated partner is, not that he was forever alone.

And the best part? His partner at the end of his string was Kuroko.

With another smile, he splashed more water on his face before heading out as well.

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

The atmosphere in the dining hall seemed livelier that day, or maybe it was because of the excellent mood Kagami was in. The teams were seated at their own individual tables, laughing and talking with each other, although there were some who chose not to sit with their teammates in favour of spending more time with their, erm, respective other halves.

"Aominechhi! Will you stop putting food on my plate already?!" Kise protested loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"I'm going to go deaf if you keep shouting in my ear like that, Kise. You need to eat, you look like you've been losing weight lately." Aomine made a show of rubbing his ears to emphasize his words.

"No I haven't. And you're just giving me all the stuff you don't really eat. What am I, your trashcan? Why don't you give me something I  _like_  for a…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Aomine shoved a piece of bread smothered with chocolate spread into Kise's mouth.

"Here, that ought to shut you up. And don't give me that crap about your weight or that you don't like it, everyone loves chocolate."

Kise bit a section of the bread before putting it onto his plate. "Stupid Aominecchi."

Aomine smirked at the pout on his boyfriend's face. "You have chocolate on the corner of your mouth, Kise."

"Is it?"

Before Kise could raise his napkin to wipe it, Aomine shot forward and licked the chocolate off, causing a blush to show on Kise's cheeks (and on the cheeks of everyone else who happened to witness that sweet exchange between them).

"Chocolate tastes better off you."

"S-shut up, Ahominecchi. You're so embarrassing sometimes."

"Only for you Kise."

And with that, Aomine captured Kise's lips and gave him a kiss in full view of everyone.

Midorima Shintarou, like everyone else, had seen what had happen and is now sporting a light blush on his cheeks.

"Aomine, Kise, if you feel like doing something  _other_  than eating, I suggest you go do it somewhere where no one can see."

Aomine never even bothered to turn and face the Shutoku ace. "No one said you had to watch. Go sit somewhere else if you don't like it."

"Aww… Shin-chan, you just ruined their moment. It's nice to see so much sweetness this early in the morning."

"It's precisely  _because_  it's this early in the morning that I don't want to see so much PDA, especially not from them."

"So, would prefer if it was you and me instead? All you have to do is ask you know…."

Midorima turned red at his lover's seemingly innocent comment. "I-idiot, do you think I'll really do that?"

"It's worth a shot thought. Don't you think we can be even sweeter than they are?"

"No."

"Such a tsundere, as always." Takao poked the bespectacled boy's cheek jokingly.

"At least not in public, Takao." Midorima muttered, only loud enough for the raven headed boy next to him to hear.

"No problem, Shin-chan." Takao smiled happily before turning back to his plate.

On the other side of the dining room, another couple was having a private moment of their own.

"You should try this Kouki. I made it myself this morning." Akashi smiled invitingly to the brunette sitting across him as he placed two plates of Western style breakfast in front of them.

Furihata's eyes widened. "You made all of this? I didn't know you could cook Akashi-san."

"I learned a few things living in the dorms at Rakuzan. Now eat."

"Okay. Ittadakimasu."

Furihata lifted a forkful of omelet and placed it in his mouth. The texture of the egg was soft and fluffy, with just the right amount of saltiness from the cheese and a slight dash of pepper. It was seriously the best omelet Furihata had ever tasted, not even his mother's could compare to this.

"Wah, it's so tasty. Thank you so much Akashi-san. I'm sorry for the trouble you had to go through to make this."

"It was no trouble at all. I prefer making my own breakfast sometimes, so this is nothing. Now, eat more if you like."

"I definitely will."

Furihata cheerfully dug into more of the delicious breakfast that Akashi prepared while Akashi just watched on as he lifted his cup of Earl Grey to his lips.

 _My Kouki looks so cute. The way to a man's heart is really through his stomach after all_ , Akashi though happily to himself (and smiling internally too).

Meanwhile at the Rakuzan table, the Uncrowned Kings could only stare sadly at the exchange that happened between their captain and the Seirin point guard, especially one Mibuchi Reo.

_Sei-chan wouldn't even make me ramen even if I begged him, much less a full breakfast, and here is that Furihata kid just leisurely enjoying his cooking. This is so unfair…._

Sorry Reo-nee, but Akashi Seijuuro is only cooking for Furihata Kouki exclusively, probably forever from now on.

* * *

**\\(^ v ^)/**

* * *

"Well Taiga, I guess you finally did something about Tetsuya-san right?" Himuro greeted his brother cheerfully as he passed by the table he and his shadow were sitting.

Kagami, who was chewing a mouthful of bread, swallowed before he answered.

"Yeah, I did. Your words finally got to me I guess."

"Good, good. Glad it worked out."

Himuro then turned to face Kuroko with a smile on his face. " Tetsuya-san, he may be an idiot but he's a good guy. Cherish him, and if you have any problems with him, come to me and I'll kick his ass for you."

"Oi, Tetsuya! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kagami protested.

"Sorry Taiga, but when even Tetsuya-san couldn't stand you, you must be the one at fault." Himuro smirked while Kuroko actually cracked a smile.

"Thank you Himuro-kun, for everything. I definitely will, but I hope I wouldn't have to go that far with Kagami-kun. I have my ways to handle him."

"I swear, both of you are ganging up against me." Kagami harrumphed.

"You only realized it just now? We're in it from the start." Himuro teased.

"I'm telling you, people with names like Tatsuya and Tetsuya are crooks. I'm being conned over and over again." Kagami grumbled, obviously unsatisfied that his own brother and boyfriend had teamed up to make fun of him.

"Well, I must get back to Atsushi. He might get lonely without me around and God knows what kind of candy he is stuffing his face with before breakfast. See you later, Taiga, Tetsuya-san."

"Ahh."

Both boys watched as Himuro made his way where Murasakibara was sitting, shaking his head disapprovingly like a mother towards her naughty child.

"Hey Kuroko, is it me or does it look like Murasakibara and Tatsuya are having this really weird relationship? Sometimes they look like a couple and another time, they look like mother and child. I really don't get what's going on between them."

"I don't know either Kagami-kun, but its best if we stay out of it. It's their business after all."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

Kagami went back to eating but he noticed Kuroko staring at him.

"What is it now Kuroko?"

"You have breadcrumbs on your face Kagami-kun."

"And you're only bothering to tell me now? Kuroko…."

"It's nothing Kagami-kun. Let me help you…"

Kuroko picked the breadcrumb from Kagami's face and placed it into his boyfriend's mouth. That harmless gesture of affection caused Kagami's face to erupt into flames, turning it into a colour that quite matched his hair.

"Kuroko, you didn't have to do that."

"It's nothing. Besides, it's nice to see you act all flustered like that, you look kind of cute."

Kagami shut his boyfriend up by shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into Kuroko's mouth, to prevent him from making any more embarrassing comments and heat up his cheeks even more (even though he was secretly bursting with joy on the inside).

* * *

_**-omake-** _

* * *

Kagami's ability to see the red string disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared approximately a week after the joint training camp.

He got out of bed and got ready for school like usually did but when he stepped out onto the street, something was missing. The familiar red string that he used to see everywhere he went was nowhere to be found. Nope, not a single red string anywhere, not on anyone at all. It was almost like everything that happened in the past 2 months was nothing but a strange dream.

Fear began to clutch at Kagami's heart.

What if everything was nothing more than a dream? The strings, the people, and even his new relationship with Kuroko, was nothing more than a dream.

He literally ran all the way to school and sped all the way to his classroom in record time (he usually dragged his feet slowly and steadily while in the midst of sleepiness as he went up).

"Kuroko!" he shouted as he burst through the door of class 1-B.

Although the class was still empty, Kuroko was already in his seat, with his nose stuck in one of those literature novels that he frequently read. The former 6th man looked up at the sudden outburst from the red head.

"Kuroko, the strings." Kagami panted, clearly out of breath from all the running he has done.

"What strings?"

Oh shit! He doesn't know what he was talking about. Please don't let it be….

"I can't see the red strings anymore. They're gone, I can't see them."

Kagami scanned Kuroko's face up and down for the slightest hint of emotion. There was none at all. Kagami felt his heart clench in an unfamiliar way and his stomach had long dropped to God knows where.

Maybe it really was a dream after all…

"That's great Kagami-kun. Now you won't have to worry about who the person on the other end of my string is and you can finally focus on what we have now."

"So you're saying what happened in the past 2 months, to us, was real? It wasn't a dream at all?

"If this is your way of telling me you're going back on your word, I will personally let you taste my Ignite Pass Kai to your stomach. Of course it was real."

Kagami's shoulder visibly sagged with relief. "Thank God. I was so afraid that it was all a dream and we've never been together, and…"

Kuroko pulled Kagami down for a short kiss, cutting off anything else that he intended to say.

"Yes, it's real. All of that, the strings and all was real. Our relationship is real, the part where I completely gave you my heart is also real."

"Kuroko…."

"I'm glad that you were so afraid, it makes me almost too happy. That proves to me just how much you really care for me and our relationship, and that's why I love you, Kagami-kun."

It was still kind of weird to see his boyfriend declare his love for him so openly. He was so much more reserved before this, and looks like Kagami could get used to this new side of Kuroko.

"Love you too, idiot." Kagami leaned down and captured Kuroko's lips in another sweet kiss.

At that moment, a certain memory came back to Kagami's mind: that split moment when he saw his own string connected to Kuroko's.

Kuroko may think that he is still worried that he might leave him for his soulmate but Kagami knew better. Kuroko's soulmate isn't going anywhere, and neither will Kuroko need to leave him for his soulmate.

He's just right there beside him.

Not that Kagami planned to tell Kuroko this anyway, it'll be his own little secret.

 

_**-owari-** _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

There, that concludes  _That Red String._ It's kinda sad that this story had to end but on the other hand, this story will never end as it will continue to live on in out hearts and minds. I hope this didn't suck too bad and it's the ending you guys wanted. I'm sorry for all the cheesiness, the OCC-ness and the lame writing I tend to give but I have done my best.

The phrase Midorima was talking about,  _God's design must never be revealed to mortal ears,_ actually came from this Chinese proverb:  **天机不可泄露** **[tian ji bu ke xie lou].** Some of you have been asking why Kagami couldn't see his own string and that's my answer to you. Kagami seeing his own fate would have defeated the point of this story and God's plans (I think).

This story actually came out of nowhere for me. I was sweeping the floor one afternoon, thinking about Midorima and Takao and how their fates are tied together and then it hit me: Red String of Fate, Kagakuro style. I went on a writing spree and finished 3 chapters before I knew it, even though it was supposed to be a one shot. I guess it worked out better than I hoped.

For those readers who know how to read Chinese, there's another option for you. As of August 2014, this story has been translated into Chinese by **YIDUwandering a.k.a Rose** (FanFiction.net) on  ** _Tieba Baidu_**. I would like to thank her for her hard work in translating this into Chinese, so thank you.

 ** ** **Link: tieba.baidu.com/p/3218432451****** (or just type in 'That Red String' or Kagakuro into the search box, it should be there)

I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have read this story and left me reviews throughout the chapters. You guys are really awesome and please accept this virtual high five from me.

_*gives virtual high 5*_

Without you, I wouldn't be able to write this at all, so thank you very much.

I guess I'll write more soon. I hope you enjoyed reading and let's keep on shipping KagaKuro and the others.

**Kagakuro Banzai!**

**-Le Peace Out XD-**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm a weird kid with a weird brain, crazy and unrealistic imagination, and a warped sense of humour. So please tell me if you liked it.
> 
> If this story was full of grammar errors or spelling mistakes, or if this whole thing was just plain immature in general, I apologize. 
> 
> Peace out XD


End file.
